


Love in Chains

by orphan_account



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Kink Meme, Light Bondage, M/M, Mild Kink, One Shot, Out of Character, lengthy, slight AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-12 00:28:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2088819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a very old kink meme prompt with the theme "Bondage - Gil would do anything to make sure Oz never leaves" </p>
<p>On the night of Oz Vessalius' 25th birthday he searches for his best friend whom he hasn't seen for 10 years. Little does he know that Gilbert Nightray has a surprise planned for him - and he wants to make sure Oz never leaves him again. The result is quite satisfying for them both. </p>
<p>First time writing for Pandora Hearts, and for Gil x Oz. Yaoi, explicit sexual content. Semi-AU. Very light bondage because I'm not good with writing stuff like that.  </p>
<p>Warnings in the tags.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love in Chains

The melody of violins lilted in the air, their sound echoing overhead thanks to the lofty walls of the palace ballroom. The musicians swayed and smiled in time with their song, enjoying the presence of the avid partygoers dancing and gliding across the marble floor before them. The scene was a symphony of colour, expensive gowns and glittering crowns catching the reflection of the lights in the crystal chandelier. The women laughed and tittered, their voices as clear and as melodious as the strings of the violins, whilst the men gathered and conversed, their tones jovial and splendid, polite and courteous on this special evening.

Though right now, the twenty five year old head of this noble household, and incidentally the man whom everyone was gathered for tonight to celebrate his birthday, grumbled to himself as he stormed towards the oak doors leading into that den of noisome and headache-inducing celebration.

Running a hand through his shoulder length blond hair he bit back a groan, his emerald eyes weary. Oz Vessalius wasn't one for parties. Never had been, even when he was a child. It had reduced his governess, Mrs Kate, to a livid monster of rage when she berated him harshly about the importance of "attending to his duties as the heir of one of the Four Great Houses".

" _It is a celebration for_ YOU _, Oz-sama! As heir, you have an obligation to the people and to your servants to attend!"_ She had said, her wispy voice exasperated beyond measure. Oz hadn't paid attention. He had already fled once more to run outside with his sister and his best friend.

He almost chuckled at the memory – he had gotten into a fair bit of trouble back when he was a young boy. And that still hadn't changed.

A saddened sigh passing his lips, he brought his hand back down from his neck and returned his attention to the ballroom soaked in grandeur. The members of the Vessalius household (and a few he recognised from neighbouring Houses) were in there. Waiting for him. He was thankful no one had seen him yet. Biting back the irritable groan which was threatening to break free from inside his throat he took a deep breath, willing himself to calm down.

It would just take a few moments. He would be in there, he'd mingle with the crowd, say his hellos and thank you's and he would be off before anyone realised. Seeming to nod to himself in appreciation of this plan, he quickly stole one further glance around him. His blond brows creased slightly.

He still hadn't seen him.

Trying to ignore the flicker of pain which went through his mind at that realisation, he swallowed thickly and entered the throng of dancers. Perhaps he was already inside? At least that gave Oz some proper motivation to walk into the midst of the celebration.

Immediately he was met by loud cheers and calls of his name, the women bowing before him and the men clapping – the musicians had also thankfully stopped their droning on the instruments and nodded towards his tall form the second he made his presence known.

He forced a smile, something he had learnt how to perfect long ago, as he glanced around and beheld the audience. He really hated being the centre of attention. He clenched his hand by his side, laughing softly and waving his free hand around to signify for the attendees to resume their activities.

"Thank you for coming." He breezed airily. After another ear-splitting round of applause the musicians resumed, as did the dancing. Breathing a soft sigh of relief to himself, Oz continued to smile as he walked towards the outer ring of the crowd.

_That went a lot easier than expected_ , he thought to himself. Perhaps tonight wasn't turning out to be so bad after all. Now all he needed to do was find the sole reason he had allowed himself to be dragged into this and he would be all set.

His green eyes hovering over the heads of his guests, he began his search.

* * *

" _I don't care if I'm turning twenty five or if I'm turning thirty – I hate these kinds of events! You know that!"_

" _I understand Oz, I really do. But it's expected of you. It's standard noble protocol—"_

" _Fuck protocol!"_

_An impatient sigh followed the harsh outburst._

" _I'm honestly very sorry, Oz. But members of the other four Houses are gathering here tonight for_ you _, to wish you all the best with your celebrations. The least you could do would be to show up and greet them all! It would only take a few minutes at most and then you can retire back to your room and mope around like the little child you clearly still are."_

_A silence fell between the two arguing men._

"…  _Who's attending from the other Houses?"_

_A smile formed on the lips of the bearded blond._

" _The most notable guests on the list seem to show the Lady Sharon from the Rainsworth Household in attendance this evening, along with her companion and servant Xerxes Break. The details on the Barma Household are somewhat unclear at this point in time, as it appears many have had to pull out due to unforeseen circumstances… but, ah yes! The Nightray Household, I am pleased to say, will be here to greet you fully! Vincent Nightray wished to pay his respects… and little Gil-kun of course didn't have to be told twice. He jumped at the opportunity as I recall. Though," he paused, chuckling, "I'm sure he's not exactly_ little  _anymore."_

_All these words had gone through one ear and out the other, except for that last part. Oz had jerked up in his seat, his eyes widening._

" _Gil?" He breathed, his smile infectious. "He's really coming along tonight?"_

_The man laughed._

" _Of course he is! He_ is  _your best friend, after all. And your most loyal servant for those many happy years. It's a pity he was carted off to be with his brother. He was like a son to me. You both were." The older man ended with a melancholy sigh._

_Oz had stopped listening. All he could focus his attention on right now was the overwhelming excitement bubbling in his chest. Gil was coming tonight! He hadn't seen his best friend in over ten years. He wondered how he was getting on in the Nightray household. He wondered if he'd still look the same, or the same as he could be having grown up to his twenties now. He would be 24 if the noble estimated correctly._

_As his mind was filled with the hazy memory of raven coloured locks and wide golden eyes, the Vessalius heir couldn't help but think that he finally had something to look forward to tonight after all._

Apologising politely as he sidestepped a group of men and women by the corner, Oz cursed faintly to himself at the distracting memory of that conversation with his uncle earlier that morning.

His eyes continued to dart searchingly around the crowd.

_Goddammit. Where is he?_

To say that he was now feeling more than a little pissed off was a bit of an understatement. He felt he was close to positively fuming. He had been craning his neck for a good few minutes and must have looked a right idiot in front of everyone, but he didn't care. How hard was it to find black hair in this crowd?

He mentally hit himself in the head when he realised that more than half of the people in attendance had black hair.

_Great. Now what am I supposed to do? Go up and ask if I can stare at their eyes for a few seconds? "Excuse me sir, I just want to see your eye colour."_

Oz snorted. That would go down well.

He resisted the urge to run his hand impatiently through his hair. He quickly smoothed over his expression of annoyance when a soft feminine voice called out to him from somewhere behind him, and he turned around only to find the petite well-dressed form of Sharon Rainsworth approaching.

He bowed courteously, his smile softening when the young woman stopped in front of him, her violet eyes softening in return as she giggled behind the lacy fan she was holding.

"It's a wonderful celebration, Oz-sama. I do hope you're enjoying your special occasion tonight." She smiled. Oz laughed.

"It's more than I could have wished for, Sharon-chan. Truly I don't deserve to be a part of such desirable hospitality as yours." He replied, his voice pleasant and warm as per his frequently rehearsed standards.

Lady Sharon giggled yet again behind her fan.

"So polite, Oz-sama. You truly are charming." She responded admirably. Oz's smile widened, the man bowing deeply yet again.

"Such words are not worthy for my ears to hear them." He answered. Internally he was cringing.  _What does it take for a guy to get a few moments of peace around here?_

He gazed out to the side between the lashes of his eyelids, hoping to see if he could chance any glimpse of the crowd from his current position.

"Well if it isn't little Oz-kun!"

Oz bit back a groan. Straightening himself he willed his expression to remain neutral when he heard the flippant, airy voice of Sharon's servant from nearby. He didn't really fancy being caught in a conversation with Xerxes Break at that moment. More than five minutes around the man was enough to drive one crazy. Giving a quick nod to the silver haired man and a last low bow to the Lady Sharon, kissing the tips of her fingers, he lifted his head back up.

"Regrettably I must continue to see to the other guests at this moment in time. Please do enjoy the festivities! It brings my heart great joy to see you in attendance." He politely dismissed himself, turning back around and disappearing once more into the dancing throngs of people.

He didn't want to imagine the looks that would be on their faces right now. He could only guess the look on Break's face – and he was sure he would be in for some tough questioning later on. But that would be then… this was now. And now he wanted to find his childhood friend.

The fact that he hadn't seen him all night despite being told he would arrive was very quickly starting to get on his nerves.

_What's wrong with him? Normally he would come bounding up to me! Why isn't he showing himself? Is he afraid or something?_

Oz paused in his thoughts. Thinking like that… he could understand the other man's motives more clearly. It certainly was a daunting aspect meeting one's best friend from a decade ago after years of no contact.

With a tightening of his chest, another thought swept unbidden into the Vessalius heir's mind.

_What if… what if he doesn't recognise me?_

He swallowed thickly, mentally shaking his head.

_Calm down. I'm sure he would._

He bit his lip.

Wouldn't he?

* * *

Ten more minutes of fruitless searching saw him about ready to pull out his hair. He slumped down onto an unoccupied seat at the far wall, sighing heavily as he wearily watched the throngs of dancers now assembling in the centre of the ballroom, the traditional dance of the first heir about to begin. He was supposed to be up there right now, choosing a buxom young woman from the crowd to drag into the centre and spin around with for a few minutes or something. He really didn't care. He was starting to get a headache.

Convinced he was chasing after a needle in a haystack and that Gil really hadn't turned up at all, he willed himself to quench the painful tightening of his chest as he reached for a glass of wine on the table next to him. He threw his head back and took a long swig, no longer caring for proper etiquette. The heady liquid buzzed with a pleasant burn down his throat and he sighed in satisfaction as he drained the rest of the contents.

Bored looking green eyes swept out once more over the crowd, Oz contemplating to himself if he should have another drink or not. He was about to call one of the waiters over when someone slid down into the seat next to his.

"Not enjoying yourself?"

Oz sighed, not really wanting to get into conversation with someone else right at the moment. He quickly assumed his false smile of pleasantries and turned his head to look at the stranger who had spoken, his voice low and soft. He found himself frowning slightly.

The man was evidently tall, draped in clothing a dark black – in fact, everything about him was masked in deep ebony. His hair was a wave of midnight coloured rustled locks brushing past his cheeks and neck, his coat long and high-collared, embellished with silver on the frayed edges. Black gloves covered slender looking fingers.

But what intrigued Oz the most (and certainly not in the comfortable sense), was that he could not see this man's face – for it was hidden underneath an emotionless mask crafted in the likeness of a raven. The only defining characteristics of his features that he could see was the fine slope of his neck and the strong outline of his jaw – his skin a pale milky colour. He rose a blond eyebrow.

"Not particularly. Though I wonder why you're dressed up like that. I wasn't aware this was a masquerade ball." The heir quipped. A soft chuckle sounded from behind the mask. Oz's brows creased at the sound.

"Let's say I like doing things differently." The man shrugged, his tone amiable, his voice deep and overall quite pleasant to hear. Despite himself, Oz's lips quirked into a smile.  _Doing things differently, eh? Well I can get behind that._

"Who are you?" He asked, reaching for his second glass of wine. The man fell silent for a moment.

"Raven." He replied at length. Oz's brow rose higher over the rim of his glass. He almost scoffed.

_That's fitting alright._

"Raven, eh? Interesting name. I don't remember seeing your name on the guest list. Though I also didn't pay much attention to it in the first place when my uncle shoved it in front of my face." He chuckled. The man called Raven also gave a quiet laugh, his lips pulling into a smile under his mask. Oz considered those firm looking lips carefully. This man had a nice smile.

"Sorry to hear that. My name isn't really one which gets around. It's possible I was overlooked." Raven replied, leaning back further in his chair. Oz actually snorted aloud at that.

"Are you saying you snuck in here to gatecrash?" He teased. Raven laughed again.

"Guessing my motives so easily? Just as I'd expect from Oz Vessalius." He replied, his tone equally teasing. Oz grinned, downing the contents of his second glass of wine.

"Whatever you're here for, it's probably a lot more interesting than the rest of what's going on. I'm so bored I could die." The noble sighed as he leant against the tabletop. Raven turned his head to look at the blond – or at least, Oz assumed he was looking at him. That mask made things a little difficult to determine facial expression-wise.

"You seemed like you were looking for someone before." The black haired man stated, his smile still visible as he swiftly changed the subject. Oz sighed again, nodding.

"Yeah… someone meant to be on the guest list… dunno where he went to." He mumbled, feeling weary. His new companion fell silent once more.

"I'm sure he'll turn up soon." He offered, his tone sympathetic. Oz smiled faintly.

"I hope so. I haven't seen him for about ten years." He murmured. He didn't really know why he was telling the stranger this – or even why they were having this whole conversation to begin with – but despite the overall mysterious air about this chap he was at least good for keeping away the boredom for the time being.

Raven turned his head back to face the crowd of dancers, Oz taking this opportunity to glance sidewards at the man. He could see a glimmer of gold on his left ear – the cartilage encased in a golden ear cuff. The mask donning his face was elegantly crafted – its wings splayed out to hide his eyes perfectly, the metal feathers engraved with some sort of symbols the Vessalius heir couldn't make out from this distance. He felt himself shiver slightly.

Something about this man was off… though 'off' in the sense that the blond was sure he had seen him before somewhere. Pushing this thought out of his mind his attention was drawn once again when the black clad man spoke up once more.

"You're not going to have the first dance?" He asked, his lips twitching into a slight smile as he observed the crowds of people gathered glancing around to catch some sight of their esteemed birthday boy. Oz groaned faintly.

"I hate dancing." He muttered. This time he was answered with a hearty laugh.

"Somehow I knew you'd say that." Raven chuckled. Oz grinned faintly. He was starting to like this guy.

"The sooner you get it out of the way the sooner you can leave. How about that?" The ebony haired man suggested, turning to face the blond again. Oz felt his lips pull into a slight pout, reminiscent of his old childhood habit.

"You're starting to sound like my uncle." He teased. Raven let out an audible scoff.

"Hardly. Alright then… I'll make a deal with you, Oz…" And here his voice lowered to a soft whisper, the sound quiet, laced with an air of something secret the blond couldn't quite place. Oz felt the hairs on the back of his neck prickle, though not unpleasantly. He suppressed an involuntary shiver.

"What?" He managed to ask with a steady voice. He saw firm lips pull into a smirk.

"You go up there with me and then I'll see about getting you out of here." Raven murmured.

Oz didn't know why, but his stomach flipped at the low promise in that smooth voice. He blinked, feeling momentarily stunned. He found himself nodding somewhat stupidly a moment later, only realising what he had actually agreed to far too late when the man was up and out of his seat, grasping the blond's wrist gently and pulling him towards the centre of the crowd.

The cheers of the attendees was soon washed out by the musicians, the music resuming its lilting melody – bodies melting into one and colour spinning past Oz's eyes at blinding speed as he found himself being guided along in time to the fast rhythm. He stammered, blurting out curses and struggling with the hold the man had on him, but he was silenced by a wide grin and a low chuckle.

"Relax. It's just a dance." He spoke up, his tone deeply amused.

Despite his protests, Oz kept his mouth shut after seeing that no amount of pleading and arguing would change Raven's mind, the mysterious man quite content to move both his body and Oz's in conjunction with the thumping tempo of the music.

He lost track of how long they danced – but Oz had quickly come to a realisation that this Raven fellow was  _good_. His body seemed to move in elegant and awe-inspiring arches as he guided the blond man along, his gloved hands lightly clasping his own and offering nudges with his legs to guide the Vessalius heir towards him when appropriate. In fact, the more they moved together, the more the noble found himself able to relax.

No one was watching after all – everyone else far too occupied with their own intricate movements. The song grew louder, the violins rising clear as a waterfall amongst the gathering. And Oz was slowly losing himself; to the music, the rock and sway of hips and the flashes of black dancing across his vision. He felt warmth from their close proximity, and he smiled, accepting the guiding gloved hand which had slid down to grip at his waist. He didn't think this was odd – not at all. At that moment he thought that if anyone dared give him a mouthful for dancing and twirling and becoming so absorbed in the moment with another man then they could all politely go fuck themselves.

He felt good – this moment was…

He closed his eyes.

_Intoxicating._

Somewhere through their movements which had steadily become closer, more physical even the longer time went on – neither of the men seeming to realise it at first – faint pants for breath had begun escaping their lips. Everything felt so hot – Oz could feel his cheeks reddening from the swift rise in temperature, the blond now swaying and grinding chest to chest with the black haired man as the chorus began, the next set of steps demanding the partners to reposition and start close together.

A short gasp left the taller males' lips underneath that mask – and he answered back by slipping his hand around Oz's waist down further, almost mindlessly gripping the small of his back in an attempt to drag him closer. Oz happily complied, his hands sliding up firm arms and towards the man's torso, their bodies still rocking together in perfect harmony in time with the music.

The melody changed yet again – the beat becoming louder, stronger, so much so that they didn't know if it was the music or their own heartbeats they were hearing pounding ceaselessly in that harsh rhythm burning in fire, heat and flame.

Oz tilted his head back, a breathless gasp falling parted lips when he ground up  _just right_ against his dancing partner, the action sending delightful friction through his abdomen at the blinding surge washing through his body. A low, heady groan was his response, Raven panting slightly as he reciprocated, his own lithe body arching towards the nobles' and sliding in such provocative motions that if anyone were to watch them now they would have begun to question whether they were actually dancing anymore.

A strange noise left Oz's throat – something halfway between a groan and an urge for more. If he was in any other state of mind right now he would have realised that he had just moaned, his back arching slightly against that blissful heat. He gripped Raven's shoulders, his arms desperately fisting in the material of his coat as he rested his head against the man's shoulder – inhaling the scent of musk, something like lavender and a bitterness of what might have been gunpowder. That combined with the heat of the man's body continuing to grind further against him, the blinding heat surging through his groin and the sweaty atmosphere of the ballroom was enough to make him lose his mind. In the entirely pleasurable sense of the word.

"Oz…"

The noble groaned against the man's neck, locks of silken black hair brushing his damp forehead as he did so. God… even the way his  _name_  passed breathlessly from Raven's lips was enough to set him on fire at this point.

The man in question closed his eyes as his head fell forwards, shaggy black locks of hair covering his mask as he tried to keep his panting in check. He certainly didn't have any intention of letting something like this happen on the dance floor – especially in the presence of others – but the movements, the  _noises_ Oz was making… the heat of his body and his alone taking him so helplessly close to the edge… the fact that they were so close, so breathless in public only made Raven's cock twitch in a sick enjoyment. His eyes fluttered behind his mask at the desperate panting of Oz's breath close to his ear. They ground harder against each other.

This had certainly evolved into an entirely different kind of 'dance'. Oz's glazed emerald eyes widened – a surprised gasp parting from his lips when he angled his hips  _just right_  and felt it… the unmistakeable swelling of his partner's nethermost regions.

He almost stumbled forwards.

Gloved hands wrapped firmly around his hips, steadying him against his body as Raven grunted faintly with the pleasure this shot through his being. He knew that the noble had just discovered his little…  _problem._  Though it was with a smirk of satisfaction on his lips that the ebony haired man smugly reminded himself that the fiery blond was in very much the same position as himself. Especially if the equally prominent bulge brushing against the black haired man's thigh in return was anything to go by.

"Nnn… R-Raven…" Oz panted out, his face flushed an attractive red. Raven groaned, lowering his head once more to bury it against the crook of Oz's neck, inhaling the sweet soapy scent of the shorter man. The way his name had passed so heatedly… so  _desperately_ from those panting lips… His eyes squeezed shut under his mask again. His grip tightened around the man's waist.

"Come on." He managed to gasp out, finding his voice amongst his breathless groans. He made to pull away, his hand sliding down to Oz's loose wrist.

The blond looked up at him questioningly, a dazed confusion appearing in pleasure-glazed emerald eyes.

"W-where are—"

"You'll see. I'm not finished with you yet." Raven chuckled, his voice low. Oz visibly shivered, allowing himself to be pulled along as the black haired man grabbed him, guiding him through the close-knit throng of dancers.

_Far from it._

* * *

A thud accompanied by twin grunts echoed in the abandoned guest bedroom, the stuffiness of the ballroom now replaced with the chilling air of the dark walls.

His body arched against the bed he had been gently pushed against, Oz's mind far too hazed to work properly when lips crashed against his own, the moan escaping his throat hastily swallowed by Raven's firm lips as the taller man bent over the blond. His posture was that of a predator, locks of his black hair sweeping over his cheeks and Oz's forehead as his lips hungrily ached and slid against the noble's own – meeting no resistance in the slightest.

Soon the sound of lips smacking against lips, laced with breathless gasps and pleasurable growls was the only sound in that private bedroom on the fifth floor. How they'd managed to find themselves in this rather heated situation, successfully sneaking out of the party and having headed up here without being noticed was a mystery to the Vessalius heir – even more so being that Raven appeared to know exactly where he was going as he effortlessly scouted the corridors – yet those musings were all washed away like dust on the wind as that hungry, hot mouth sought his again and again – gloved hands fisting tightly in his blond hair as the man ground his hot body over the nobles' once more.

Simultaneous gasps and groans parted their mouths – saliva trickling faintly down their chins at the blinding contact. Oz moaned, the sound deep and hoarse as he bucked up against the other's arousal, simply feeling too hot and flushed with pleasure to even fully understand what he was doing… other than that it felt good. So… fucking…  _good_.

A deep, guttural groan was his response from Raven, the sound almost making Oz's toes curl as he whimpered against those firm lips.

A slender hand had splayed against his hips, sliding slowly up under the gap of his shirt – when had Raven removed his gloves? – long fingers gently massaging along his pelvic lines and causing the noble to arch up continuously, the action pressing his mouth firmer against those pleasing lips. He received a low groan from the stranger, the man threading his other hand tightly through strands of sweat matted blond locks, stroking softly, tenderly in time with each audible slide of mouth against mouth.

"You taste… so good…" The man whispered breathlessly in between heated kisses. An unbidden moan passed the noble's throat yet again as he found himself gripping broad shoulders tightly, wanting more contact between the other's body and his own. His eyes fluttered, tasting the man against his mouth; an intoxicating combination of mint and the faint bitterness of cigarettes. The hand pulling and stroking his hair was only serving to intensify the heat Oz was unable to quell deep inside; he shivered despite the overwhelming warmth of the other's body bent over his.

He needed to breathe, but at the same time he found that he wasn't able to pull away. The eager panting of the other man against his mouth, their breaths mingling together showed that he wasn't the only one who wanted to continue.

"So eager… I've waited far too long for this."

Oz panted at the swift change in voice and emotion – the air seeming to become thick with a heavy warning from that lust-driven growl. He felt something prod against his lips, and Oz's eyes rolled back against his head when that wet, heated tongue slipped inside his moist cavern.

A deep groan of delight passed Raven's lips, Oz answering with a shaky gasp when that tongue slid around his own, dancing and touching with beguiling motions. Saliva dripped down his bottom lip, Oz quickly overcome with pleasure as soft panting moans echoed from their joined mouths. He felt the other suck on his own hot tongue, the blond arching up towards the other's body as he answered obediently. A pleased hum of content rumbled through the chest of the man above him, Raven bringing his head down further upon Oz's mouth, his hands fisting tighter through matted blond locks. Oz tilted his head back, giving the man better access. He could feel his cheeks flushing, he was aware of how harsh his breathing was – he could hear his heart pounding rapidly in his chest, echoed tenfold within his ears. But mostly… he could feel how aroused this man was making him.

How they had gotten here after something so seemingly innocent as a dance... it didn't matter. All that mattered was the excitement and the blinding sensations of ecstasy he was now being subjected to. Rules, protocol, hell - currently having his face sensually eaten off by a  _man_... those setbacks and restraints no longer existed. He wanted more. He wanted it all.

A knowing chuckle vibrated down his throat when he bucked up particularly harshly – Raven having suckled on his tongue, swallowing parts of Oz's saliva down his throat – and he brushed his aching arousal against the man's clothed thigh once again, the noble's back arching further against the bed as that glorious blinding heat swept across his swollen erection.

The hands in his hair continued to tighten, Raven launching his tongue mercilessly down the noble's throat, groaning hotly at the sounds this caused before he slowly lifted his head back, masked eyes flaring at the flushed face of the man underneath him – the blond squirming and unintelligible words breathed from his panting lips. He was a trembling mess, his hands weakly grasping at his shoulders, his grip failing as he groaned a loud purr.

"R-Raven… haaa… help… me…"

Raven chuckled, knowing fully well what his partner needed 'help' with, but then jerked when the blond bucked his hips up with a particularly harsh upward thrust – his hard arousal jutting pleasurably directly against the black haired man's own desperate need. The action caused both men to pull away, their faces red with lack of oxygen as they sucked in much needed gasps of air. Raven growled, eagerly divesting the Vessalius heir of as much clothing as he could find – needing him naked. Needing him now. All of him.

His eyes glinted underneath the mask he still wore, and from its black edges he eyed the glimmering metal he had hanged against the bed posts previously when he had prepared himself for the party in this same room prior to entering the great hall below.

_I need him to be mine._

He was dragged out of his thoughts when clammy hands moved to swiftly grip his own, Raven blinking and looking back down only to find that Oz had guided the man's slender fingers along his shirt buttons, hastily trying to make him continue from where he had left off. Raven smirked, a low laugh falling from his mouth as he eyed the impatience of the blond fondly.

He gripped tanned hands, the smirk ever present on his moist lips as the blond tilted his gaze back up, still panting harshly.

"Please…" He whispered, his voice hoarse and needy. Raven swallowed back the thick groan attempting to surge past his throat.

"All in good time, Oz…" He breathed, lowering his lips to latch onto the sensitive shell of the blond's earlobe, delighting in the hoarse cry and jerk of the man's body up against his, the two gasping as they slid their hard arousals back and forth once again, their hips rolling and swaying in sensual motions.

With a grunt he knew that he needed to act quickly lest his carefully thought out plan would all go to waste. His control was slipping – he never could have much control in this man's presence anyway – and it was with a great shudder of disappointment that Raven slammed his hands back down on tanned hips underneath the loose openings of the blond's dress shirt and kept him still.

The excited noble released a whimper, his expression needy. His eyes wildly roamed that masked face, hoping the man would at least take the bloody thing off. Though, as he sensed eyes trailing over his exposed chest and abdomen and – he blushed – the rock hard evidence of his pleasure between his legs, he found himself secretly hoping that the man would keep the mask on.

He didn't know who this fellow was – but that was what added to the excitement, the danger of it all. Whoever he was… he was someone forbidden to him. And that really turned the noble on.

"I never thought I'd see you like this…" Raven's voice was breathless, deep and practically dripping with arousal. Oz could only watch, could only feel as a moist warmth garnered at the bottom of his neck, the hot wet muscle of Raven's tongue darting out and tasting the curve of his throat. He closed his eyes, his head tilting back and a rapturing moan escaped his lips at the sensation; Raven chuckled, the sound deep, pleased, in response to this. It sent tremors down Oz's body – and continued to feed that tingling warmth deep down in his abdomen. His cock twitched impatiently, even as Raven slid the rest of the nobles' shirt off of his lithe form and dragged his restrictive pants down in one motion – the blond stripped naked, taking the heir by surprise.

"You taste so sweet." Raven was murmuring softly, his tone satisfied as he once more continued his slow, torturous pace of kissing the noble's throat, delighting in each vocal response he was receiving from the handsome blond. He could almost hear Oz's heart pounding rapidly in his chest, and as he slowly opened his eyes, gazing at the bright emerald orbs of the man's irises clouded over so darkly, the man's mouth parted and gasping out soft puffs of air, he felt that he really couldn't wait much longer. His dick was by now feeling so painfully tight, and he hastily administered to himself the same excited actions as he had to Oz – divesting himself of every inch of his clothing and letting the garments slide to the floor. A sigh of relief passed his throat as his aching cock sprang out to attention, the cool air of the room doing wonders to the heat he was feeling.

Oz meanwhile was almost completely undone – the sight of that man's naked form, his skin seeming to glow with an ethereal light from the moonlit window heightening his muscled features, his chest broad and toned with a long diagonal scar marring the otherwise perfectly smooth flesh... it made him look dangerous – so very deliciously so. He had to stop himself from bucking up again when the thoughts were clearly reciprocated, Raven running his hands down the twitching muscles of Oz's own toned expanse of chest, turning him into a whimpering, keening mess before him. He lapped out with his tongue once more, swirling it over Oz's Adam's apple and nibbling down faintly with his teeth, chuckling yet again when the man gasped, and Raven slowly pulled back.

Something clanked above them, the faint tinkling of what could possibly be chains of some description. Oz's brows creased in confusion, his eyes widening in realisation only far too late when firm lips crashed down upon his once more… and something cold slipped in a tight, firm hold around his wrists as the masked man dragged his arms above his head.

_Wh-what?!_

A moment of struggle, a flurry of confused gasps and cries, and Oz Vessalius frantically lifted his head up to find himself chained to the head of the bed, the cold metal gleaming in the moonlight. His heart pounded rapidly inside of his chest, his cock twitching yet again. He swallowed thickly, throwing an expression of wide eyed rage twinged with barely contained lust at his captor, who even now could be seen licking his lips underneath that mask, his legs straddling the noble's hips and causing Oz to arch back against the feel of their naked groins sliding together – the pair emitting twin moans of pleasure. The sharp pain in his wrists and the uncomfortable pull of his arms meant nothing to him now. Oz was in a position he had never been in before, completely bared to this stranger's dark mercy. His eyes fluttered as his head fell weakly back against the pillow, all demands and thoughts of outrage gone.

He wanted to see how much further this man would go.

It was clear by the smirk still painting the strangers' lips that he had every intention of showing him.

"Do you have any idea how hot you look like that?" Raven growled, his finger sliding down the supple muscled plains of Oz's chest and tracing light circles over the heated, sensitive skin. Oz gasped yet again, his eyes flaring when that hand felt further over his torso, pausing to gently squeeze and pinch the pebbled bud of one of his nipples.

"I-I wonder…" He panted, arching further against the bed, the chains around his wrists rattling as he did so. "Pretty damn hot if… haaah… if your excitement is anything to go by…" He continued, glazed eyes gazing pointedly at the man's steadily leaking arousal. Oz moaned again at the sight. He was answered with another delicious chuckle.

"Indeed." The man purred. His smirk had grown.

"You like the… nnng… the kinky stuff then, Raven? That doesn't… haaah… surprise me." Oz gave a breathless chuckle, arching again as the black haired man continued to lazily circle his nipple with his index finger. Raven didn't reply for a moment, and Oz glanced up from under his eyelashes to try and make sense of the sudden pause in the action.

"I'm doing this… so you don't leave." Raven's voice had become thick and hoarse, leaving Oz to wonder in his lust-fogged state of mind vaguely what the stranger was referring to.

"W-what do you—"

"I mean what I said. I don't want you to leave again, Oz Vessalius." Husky and deep, his voice was thick with emotion. He leant down lower over the man's prone body, his hands trailing up the blond's arms and coming to a pause on the tie in the chains above the bed. He hovered down so his lips were mere inches from Oz's own. "I won't let you. You're  _mine_."

Oz's eyes widened, and without warning Raven had lowered his head, strands of wavy black locks brushing against the blond's chest as he darted his reddened tongue out once more to lave the rosy bud of the man's neglected nipple, his free hand flying down and moving to cup around the noble's leaking member.

Oz arched against the sensation, a loud cry of pleasure tearing from his throat, the ceaseless rattling of chains only heightening the moment as that warm, calloused hand began to stroke, cupping, squeezing and rolling with well-practiced precision. Garbled screams of delight left him, all logical thought flying out of his head as the feel of that hot, moist mouth on his hypersensitive chest, combined with the teasing tugs and pulls on his straining dick made him buck and thrash wildly, his body raging with a wild, unforgiving fire.

"AAH! RAVEN!"

Raven moaned deeply at the scream of his name as it echoed in his ears, Oz now truly undone. He kissed slowly, lovingly along that heaving and sweaty chest, his hand cupping the man's firm hardness with zeal, loving and relishing in the pleasure that only  _he_ was giving him.

Ceaseless cries of his name echoed in time with each stroke and tug on his sensitive dick, Oz wanting more – needing more… he wanted all this man could give him. Never before had he felt so _good_. He couldn't think. He didn't know what way was up or what way was down, he didn't know his own name anymore – all he knew was right there in front of him, Raven, Raven,  _Raven_ …

It took only a moment for him to realise that he was chanting the man's name breathlessly as that wicked hand continued to pleasure him, droplets of pre-cum dripping down those firm fingers with each buck of his hips up against that friction.

Raven was panting hoarsely, feeling so close to the edge just from this miraculous sight alone. He moaned, lapping his tongue down the heaving nobles' chest, the blond's abdomen twitching pleasurably as he trailed lower… lower… and his tongue darted out to lap at the vein on the man's swollen erection, picking up with his tongue what his hands were about to leave off from.

Oz felt like his mind had exploded.

Without waiting for him to adjust to this new situation, the black haired man had moaned in content, his mouth opening to slide over the dripping head of Oz's cock. He hollowed his cheeks, sucking slowly, providing slow, sweet suction as he used the tip of his coated fingers to slowly dart and pry at the nobles' entrance, entering the first finger while the blond was distracted by pure nirvana.

Oz was screaming so loud the whole palace would have been able to hear. The hot, moist heat around his member was overwhelming – so much so that he could hardly keep his eyes open, his body plastered with sweat and the chains rattling unceasingly above his head as his fingers clawed wildly, his toes curling as his back arched tenfold. Lewd noises sounded from between his legs, the stranger's head bobbing in time to meet each thrust of the noble's hips, guiding him further down his mouth as if he was hungry for Oz and Oz alone.

He entered the second finger, working his throat around the thickness in his mouth and smirking around his length when Oz began to realise what else was happening down there. The noble bucked, squirming and panting harshly – unable to form a coherent sentence anymore. He wanted to pull the man's head down further over his dripping length, he wanted to help him guide that prodding finger inside… but his bound hands effectively prevented him from doing anything except being helplessly at this man's mercy as he controlled each and every action.

And Oz Vessalius loved that.

"NNAAH! M-more… p-please…" His body was shaking, a third finger prodding inside and slipping smoothly in amongst the other two, Raven's hands scissoring against his velvety slick walls. Raven hummed his appreciation, the vibrations sending further trembles through Oz's body as his cock gave a tell-tale lurch. His eyes flew open, his emerald orbs echoing horror.

If he came now it would all be over. He made frantic motions with his head, gazing down at Raven's head still bobbing contentedly between his legs, hoping he would somehow get the picture. A hand gripped the base of his cock almost painfully tightly, and Oz winced, sighing with relief at his denied orgasm – feeling the surging heat quench somewhat.

_Thank you…_

The next scream to leave his lips sounded when those fingers had found their mark, and blinding pleasure unlike anything experienced in his lifetime seared like lightning through his body. Oz arched against the bed, tears of bliss streaming down his cheeks as calloused fingers nudged against his prostate, Raven's smirk wild as he dug the tip of his tongue into the dripping slit of Oz's cock, the noble's screams piercing and seeming to shatter the walls in response. He lifted his head and licked his lips, groaning deeply as Oz Vessalius threw his head back and moaned sweetly, his hips grinding down upon his fingers and rolling in time with the sensations carrying him away, fucking wildly into the air.

As much as he would have liked to enjoy watching this over and over, Raven's neglected need had other ideas. Chuckling, he slowly withdrew his fingers, delighting in the knowledge that he had found the man's prostate with relative ease. A choked whimpering noise of despondency left Oz's lips, the noble glancing down at the black haired man with a pleading expression in his glazed green eyes. Raven bit his lip, his breathing ragged.

"Beautiful…" He murmured, sliding up the man's body and placing a chaste kiss to those moist reddened lips.

"Please…" Oz whispered, his voice broken as he eagerly replied, pushing back against those firm lips with his own, needing contact everywhere. He tasted himself on the man's mouth, and his eyes rolled with pleasure. "Please… I need it… need… you…"

Raven's eyes squeezed shut, unable to hold back as he lined himself up with the man's prepared entrance, sitting back and gazing heatedly down at his captive behind that emotionless mask.

"You have no idea how long I've waited to hear you say that…" He smiled, reaching out and caressing a hot cheek with his left hand, his gaze loving and filled with adoration though he knew the other could not see it. "… Young Master."

Oz's eyes widened. His body froze.

…  _Young… Master…_

And like that, it suddenly all clicked into place.

"YOU—"

He was cut off by hot lips crashing forcefully down onto his own, Raven's tongue sliding uninvited but not unwanted into Oz's hot cavern as he slid the tip of his cock into the noble's twitching walls. A brief cry of pain echoed through the blond's chest, muffled by the mouth searing his own with passionate, hungry kisses. Raven had wrapped his arms around Oz's heaving chest, keeping him as close as he could despite the blond being bound.

Silvery tears continued to pool down tanned red cheeks, Oz arching desperately up into the contact, groaning and wincing at the burning pain in his walls as the man steadied himself, allowing him to adjust. Their breathing was harsh, ragged as they panted against each other's lips – Oz's mind reeling. He trembled, but this time it had nothing to do with the man's cock inside his body.

He closed his eyes, seeking more of the man's firm lips even as he nodded, signifying that Raven could begin moving once more. He was thankful that he allowed him some time to adjust. Though… this man was always so careful with him, even when he was a child. Oz could have laughed at that moment, if not for the blinding heat surging his body once again as with a guttural moan Raven pulled back out, only to thrust inside the blond's clenching passage once again.

It was like a million sparks of electricity had surged through his body at once, the Vessalius heir feeling electrified in the intense passion that swept up to take him. He moaned loudly, gritting his teeth and panting as he hungrily lapped and sucked at Raven's jaw, cheek, ear and neck as the black haired man groaned and buried his head against the blond's shoulder, his body shaking with the overwhelming waves of pleasure washing over him.

_So… tight…_

He groaned again, his back arching against the moist feel of Oz's tongue against his neck.

_Oz…_

"Please… more… don't stop now…" Oz whispered, his voice oddly strained and quiet. Raven panted, nodding as he slid back out. Gazing briefly at the dull expression in green eyes, he chuckled drily. He knew that with that careless slip of the tongue before he had just jeopardised everything. His heart sank.

But he couldn't lie. Not anymore. He needed this. And Oz needed it too. Oz needed  _him_.

As if somehow sensing these thoughts, a soft smile unlike any other Raven had seen graced the heir's lips. His eyes became gentle.

"Take me."

Those two simple words, whispered with such a sincere certainty and love was all it took for Raven to get sent over the edge. He groaned loudly, giving in to his desires as he jerked. Another thrust, this time slipping deeper into the velvety walls of his lover, the slick heat swallowing him so eagerly as the two began rocking and rolling their hips, thrusting up and slamming down in time with each blinding passionate dance of frenzy. Scattered cries and loud ecstatic moans tore from their throats as they moved as one – heat, overwhelming pleasure completely consuming them.

Oz was screaming, screaming his name as his back arched again and again – his body straining with need, his release so close. Raven was panting, Oz's name falling from his lips over and over, each loud smack of skin against skin a sweet melody to them as they chased their pleasure with religious zeal.

"More… ahhhh… more! Pl-please! So… good… aaahhhh!"

The pain had completely given way to an ecstasy none of the two had ever experienced before. Raven growled hungrily at the desperate, shameless, keening moans Oz made, his lips flying everywhere over that twitching body before assaulting the nobles' mouth once more with his own.

Tongues met and sucked, slid and dipped in time with their hips, hands fisting tightly in blond hair as that firm mouth then trailed down to bite and suck against the blond's neck. Oz moaned, his eyes rolling back in his head as he bucked up into each thrust as Raven's leaking cock entered him, each consuming thrust more amazing than the last.

_Good… so… good…_

_More…_

_I need… more…_

"Oz… Oz… Oz…  _OZ!_ " Raven chanted and moaned the noble's name, craving and giving all that he could give to the one he loved writhing senselessly underneath him. He was pleasing him, filling him with such pleasure it was enough to make his heart burst. For ten long years this was all he had wanted, and now he had finally taken what he had sought.

The rattle of chains spurred them on, the metallic ringing a lewd symphony to accompany the wet slap of skin against skin as they fucked against the mattress, the bed creaking with the weight of the two as they drove harder, faster, their voices raw until they could no longer cry out. Arms weakly tugging at the restraints, Oz made his intention clear, Raven moaning as he hastily and clumsily unfastened the chains and watched with satisfaction as they fell to the headrest in a coiled pile.

And then they were all hands, all hands and grinding hips and searing heat as arms wrapped around each other, kisses flying and tongues sliding and bodies joining over and over. Oz cried out, throwing his head back as Raven bucked up  _right there_ , his body exploding with pleasure as his prostate was roughly abused.

"AAAH! THERE! YES!"

Raven moaned heavily, the sound intoxicating as he drove up against that spot with blinding force, Oz twitching and lolling in his lap, sweat flying as his hands scratched and clawed against the black haired man's back. A dangerous growl tore from his throat, Raven attacking the blond's neck with his teeth once more, biting and marking him – claiming him as his own.

They were so close, so  _close_. Their release pending – none of them able to figure out how they had managed to last for so long – as their hips jerked in untimed, rapid strokes. Somewhere their hands had entwined, fingertips lacing together and foreheads meeting as they rode out their last final thrusts.

"Good… so good… haaa… ha…  _Oz_ … I can't… I'm…"

Oz silenced his lover with a passionate kiss, the tears of pleasure continuing to fall freely down his cheeks. Though it wasn't only pleasure. It was pleasure laced with love. Love and adoration.

"Me too… so good..." He smiled against firm lips, closing his eyes. " _Gilbert_."

The man froze, allowing Oz enough time to reach up and rip the mask away from the man's face. Wide golden eyes wavered back at him with unidentifiable emotions as Oz Vessalius looked into the face of his servant from so many years ago.

No… not just a servant. Or his best friend. He was so much more than that.

"Gil... thank… you…"

And Oz's lips were captured with such moving passion that it stole his breath away, even as Gilbert Nightray gripped Oz's hips tightly with his hands, pulling out and ramming back inside that pleasurably abused passage once, twice, three times more – hitting his lover's prostate harder, harder and harder again. It was all too much, the noble's walls clamping around his twitching cock and milking him for everything he was worth as with a loud scream of his name he found his release, sticky strands splattering their chests.

A hoarse cry of pleasure tore through Gilbert's chest, his voice rising into a near scream of his own as he bucked and came, filling and painting Oz's walls with his seed as he emptied into his blond lover, the two bucking and rolling their hips violently together in time as the aftershock of their combined orgasms swept over them, pulling them under and drowning them whole.

* * *

For the longest time, nothing was heard in that room save the uneven breathing of the two occupants laying spent and exhausted upon the crumpled mattress. Gilbert had collapsed, sapped of all energy yet still smiling softly as he pulled Oz into his arms, listening to the blond's breathing slowly even out as Oz rested his head against the crook of the raven haired man's neck.

Gilbert had traced small patterns over the blond's back, his sated golden eyes closing in content as he leant his head back against the pillow.

The warm graze of lips against his neck informed him that Oz had slowly begun to recover from his post-coital bliss, the blond sure enough opening a warm green eye to gaze at the contours of his lover's face, reaching up a hand to stroke against Gilbert's cheek.

The action was returned with a hand lifting to tighten around Oz's tanned fingers, keeping his hand in place.

"Happy birthday, Oz."

Oz couldn't help it – he laughed. Carefree and loud, a laugh that he hadn't given since he was a child. His grin was wide as he leant up to capture those firm lips with his own once again, the action being reciprocated immediately with a pleased moan welling deep in the raven man's throat. Pulling away softly and trailing his tongue against the man's bottom lip, Oz returned to gazing at the matured face of his best friend. He still couldn't get over how much he had changed.

"I can't believe that was you… I mean I guess I figured it out at some point, even before that 'Young Master' slip up but… why, Gil?" He asked softly, his expression now faintly concerned and confused. Gil closed his eyes, sighing as he turned his head to the side, his cheeks dusting faintly with a rosy pink.

"It's been too long." He mumbled faintly, his whisper barely audible. "I thought you wouldn't recognise me. I wanted to surprise you."

Oz's smile widened and he gave a soft chuckle.

"You certainly did a good job of that. Who knew that under that naïve, eager-to-please and innocent façade of the boy I once knew lay a downright dominating, sexy  _beast_  of a man?" He mused, his tone teasing. Gil rolled his eyes, though his lips quirked with a faint smile of their own.

Oz leaned in closer, his lips gliding softly against the golden ear cuff on the man's left ear.

"And one who was into such kinky bedroom activities. Chaining me up like that… my wrists will be sore for a while." He added.

Gil audibly groaned, his cheeks dusting with a brighter shade of red. Oz chuckled again, sighing softly as his lips were once more claimed, Gilbert dipping his tongue tantalisingly close towards the centre of his mouth before pulling away slowly.

"Like I said… I didn't want you to leave. I'd do anything to make sure that never happens again." He murmured softly. "These past ten years… being adopted into the Nightray Household… it's been hell." He added, his voice almost breaking with emotion.

Oz ran his hand back over the man's smooth cheek, doing his best to comfort him without words.

"Well now you're finally back… so please… stay…" Oz's voice was hoarse, his green eyes echoing with the deep loneliness and pain of ten years' worth of suffering he had to endure without Gil by his side. A warm hand clasped firmly around his own, Gil resting his forehead against the blond's. His smile was soft, even as golden eyes closed and words parted his lips filled with a deep, everlasting promise.

"I'll stay for as long as you'll have me, Young Master." He whispered. Oz smiled.

"Forever?"

Gil grinned, his hands interlacing with Oz's once again.

"Forever."

* * *

THE END.


End file.
